Talk:Poisoned Apple
Bar, Restaurant or Store? I want to expant this article but I'm unsure if the is a bar, store or restaurant: On this page it says bar but on the Little Eden Plaza page it says restaurant? I would say its a bar of some sort, aldo it looks like food was sold there, such as cheese (judging by the advertisement). And how could this be a restaurant!?! There's like three chairs and no kitchen... Shacob (talk) 15:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :You don't need a stove to serve as a restaurant. Central Square Bistro clearly has no kitchen area, but the definition of a bistro is "a small restaurant." Let's imagine that the Central Square facility had food delivered to the location and simply served it to the customers (starbucks). :The Poisoned Apple could've done the same, however it has a huge set of large refrigerators. I highly doubt that these were used exclusively for holding beer and liquor. Maybe they only served cold, easily prepared food, but I think it served food nonetheless, so it's not a stretch to call it a bistro, a luncheonette, or even a restaurant. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to give my two cents: I Think everything about this says bar. First off look it the the sign, it has a a classic cocktail glass, which is a typical sign for a bar, not really a restaurant. The name is also a more fitting for a bar thank for a bistro. There is also no seating place for dining which is essential, for a restaurant, except for the three bar stools by the bar counter, which again hints towards bar. I have happened to work at the catering branch, working at both restaurants and in bars. It is not uncommon to have large refrigerators for alcohol, as a lot of alcohol is stored and served cold, like white vine and who likes worm beer?. My guess is that they stored most of the alcohol in the refrigerators and some bottles on the counter for drink preparation. Also such a small restaurant with limited seating would quickly go out of business in a city like Rapture with the neighboring Mermaid Lounge (which is one of the more realistic dining facilities in the series). But if the Poisoned Apple was a bar it would likely be quite successful. It is conveniently located for visitors to get a drink under no time, while they could go for the whole dining experience in the Mermaid Lounge. I don't think there is any realistic dining place in the series. The closest being The Blue Ribbon, except for the fact that it has no bathrooms and some other minor details. Happy thoughts :) --JollyHarriet (talk) 00:53, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Trivia The following was removed from the Behind the Scenes section: *''There doesn't seem to be any logical structural pathway to the bar and its storage, as the hole in the wall leading to the store was caused by damage to the building and not actually a legit doorway.'' Unownshipper (talk) 00:45, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, the fact is that many games have very poor or even impossible design factors built into the buildings in a game. Game buildings are built to be interesting to a player. They are not designed to be lived and worked in. How many people noticed that Burial at Sea didn't have a single bathroom anyplace in it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:02, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I want it on record that I fully agree with that sentiment. While there was a lead level designer in each game, the creation of large sections or individual levels were handled by more than just one person, and some designers valued different aspects more than others. I really admire the developers that took function into consideration as highly as form. While the visually stunning levels leave an impact, the levels that seem truly real and lived-in stay with us. ::Little things like including bathrooms or designing spaces with a purposeful, logical layout influence how that level is remembered. Even just creating the hint of those spaces creates an impact. Welcome to Rapture, Fort Frolic, and Arcadia are prime examples. There is not one single bathroom in Arcadia, but you know what there are a lot of? Debris blocked paths and tunnels. Those other two levels have locked doors and shuttered corridors. Even though there's not a sign that says, "bathroom this way," the notion that there's something more to the level just out of sight does the trick. That's why I prefer those ones to say, Farmer's Market or Neptune's Bounty where what you see is what you get. The latter example is particularly frustrating as it makes one ponder where the access route from the Transit Hub was supposed to lead to. ::Unownshipper (talk) 09:00, April 26, 2018 (UTC)